Do You Love Him?
by iamsecretlyinlove
Summary: Quinn and Noah decide to get a divorce causing problems with their kids, Lacy and Jason. But does Quinn still realize her feelings for Noah when she sees him with another girl? Can the kids reunite their parents?


**Chapter 1:**

Lacy cried as she tried doing her homework that night. Her parents were fighting again. It's wasn't a new thing that happened around there. Especially lately. She loved her parents and they loved her but it was hard to respect them when all they did was bicker and fight. It was nearly impossible any more to sit around the dinner table and see her parents looking at each other without giving the other one a death glare.

She heard a chair get knocked down. That was it. She sat her pencil down then curled up into a little ball on her bed. She covered her face with her pillow and sobbed into it. Her older brother, Jason knocked on her door and then entered her room.

"Hey, little sis'." He said as he sat down on the edge of her bed and hugged her. Lacy wheezed and shook her head.

"I hate them so-so much." Jason rubbed her back.

"You don't mean that. You don't hate them." Jason said in a calm voice that made Lacy smile a little. She loved her brother a lot. Of course they faught, it was a part of human nature for siblings to fight. But, they bonded so well and got along like best friends.

Lacy wiped the tears from her eyes and sat up so she could hug her brother, "You're right." She sighed, "I can't. It's just... I hate hearing them fight. It makes me feel like it was my fault."

"But, it's not, you know it's not. Mom and dad just can't... agree and communicate well. For some people it's hard." Jason said, pulling her tighter into the hug, "Do you wanna hear some good news?" He then asked.

"What?" Lacy sniffed.

"Mickey just texted me. Her, Devon, Uncle Jake and Aunt Marley are coming up this weekend to see us perform at Regional's. They're super psyched. They really want to see Mr. Shue again."

Lacy chuckled, "I wonder what Shuester looked like back when our parents were in High School?"

"Not sure?" Jason wondered, "You need help with homework?"

Lacy wiped the tears out of her eyes, "Nah, I'll finish during homeroom. I think I'm going to sleep " She said, closing her book and throwing it at her feet. Jason kissed her forehead.

"Night, Lace." He said as he walked to the door and shut off the lights before exiting. Lacy curled back up into her ball and cried herself to sleep. She hoped everything would get better.

"Morning, Lace." Her mother greeted as Lacy walked into the kitchen all dressed up in her Cheerio's uniform. Her mother was sitting on a stool in front of the island sitting centered in the kitchen. She held her mug filled with freshly brewed tea and staring down at the latest issue of People Magazine.

"Mornin'." Lacy mumbled as she opened up the bread bag. She pulled out two slices then walked over to the toaster.

"Morning sweetie." Lacy's father greeted as he entered the kitchen. He kissed Lacy on the cheek as she put the bread slices in the toaster, "And morning, Quinn." He greeted his wife, not even making her the slightest eye contact.

"Morning." Quinn greeted back, sticking her nose up in the air. Lacy looked down at her feet. This one was a bad one. She turned to look at her mom who was reading her magazine. Her mother looked up at her and blinked in astonishment.

"Your face." She said. Lacy touched herself.

"What about it?" She asked.

"It's all red and your eyes look swollen. Are you alright?" Quinn asked. Lacy turned around. She physically cried herself to sleep last night and as she laid awake a little while in bed this morning.

"Everything's fine, mom." Lacy replied back.

"Ar-are you sure? You looked like you were just crying?"

"I said I'm fine!" Lacy growled.

"Please don't talk like that to your mother." Quinn shook her head. Noah looked between the two as he slowly chewed on the apple that was in his mouth. The toast jumped out of the toaster with a loud ping to break the silence. Lacy pulled them out and sat them on a freshly cleaned plate then sat down at the island and pulled out the butter. She began spreading the butter on her toast when Jason came walking in. He was wearing his Letterman jacket over top his black T-shirt. He grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl sitting in the center of the island.

"I have to pick up Anita today so you're gonna have to take the backseat." He said to Lacy as he peeled his banana.

"Of course." Lacy said, picking up her toast before taking a bite. Anita was Jason's girlfriend and co captain of the Cheerios with Lacy.

"In that case, you better get moving." Their dad said staring at the digital clock on the microwave. Lacy looked back at it.

"Shit, you're right. I still have to put on my make up." Lacy said, taking a big bite out of her other piece of toast. She left the kitchen and hurried upstairs to grab her make up and pocket mirror. She ran back downstairs and out the door to her brother's car where Jason sat at waiting for her with the engine running. Lacy got in the backseat and fastened herself up. Jason slowly pulled out then went opposite direction from the school towards Anita's house.

"Bye mom, bye mamí." Anita yelled as she closed the door behind her. She ran down her porch steps and out to the car. She got into the passenger side, "Hi sweetie." She purred, leaning in and pecking Jason on the lips. Jason sighed in contentment when they parted, he loved her Latino accent. It was so pure and beautiful. He loved everything about her, matter of factly.

"Hi." He said back, a small, soft smile forming on his lips. Anita turned around.

"And hello to you too, Lacy." She greeted brightly.

Lacy smiled, "Hello, Anita. How are you?"

"Good, good. And yourself?"

Lacy dimmed for a second, "Uh, fine?" She stated in more of a question. Anita furrowed her eyebrows in puzzlement. She didn't say anything, instead she turned back around and pulled her mirror out of her purse. She opened it and began checking her hair and make up. She groaned.

"What?" Jason asked, looking at his girlfriend quickly before flashing his eyes back on the road.

"My hair's a mess." She whined.

"Let me see?" Lacy asked. Anita turned around and flipped her hair. Lacy smiled, "You're beautiful, Anita. I'm jealous of you. I know you got your mamí's genetics."

"Your lying." Anita protested.

"Let me look at you." Jason said, "If you don't look nice then I'll say something." Anita faced her boyfriend. Jason took his eyes off the road to study her. He reached over and removed a small piece of her bangs that fell into her eyes, "There, " He said looking back at the road, "now you're the most perfect being on Earth."

Anita smiled as she sat back into her seat. She's perfect. Jason thinks she is perfect.

They pulled into the parking lot of William McKinley High School not too long after.

"Did you get Mr. Kephart's homework done?" Lacy asked Logan at her locker this morning. Logan looked up from the mirror in her locker.

"No, I was hoping that you got it done." Logan responded.

Lacy threw her head back, "I didn't." She whined.

"Then I'll just get it off of Johnny." Logan said closing her locker.

"Great idea, I'll talk to Antonio." Lacy said.

"What about Antonio?" Antonio asked. Lacy turned around.

"Hey babe." She smiled, "I was just wondering if I could copy your homework?"

"For Kephart's?" He asked.

"Yeah." Jason rolled his eyes and opened up his Biology book. He pulled out his paper. He handed it to Lacy who kissed him when she accepted.

"Just give it back to me before Glee." He said then walked away. Logan laughed. Lacy hit her.

"See you at Glee. Gotta find Johnny and steal his homework." Logan said then walked off.

"Look what I found!" Darwin sang as he came into the choir room that morning.

"Uck, it isn't one of those old Vogue magazines is it?" Logan asked from her seat.

"No. Well, I did find a Two thousand and nine issue to go into my collection, but no." Darwin said. Logan rolled her eyes, "It's an old Thunderclap." He pulled a McKinley yearbook out of his bag and showed the group of kids. All the New Directions ran after Darwin who sat the book on the piano and opened it to a random page.

"Look, there's my mamí." Anita said pointing at the picture of a young Latino girl, _Santana Lopez_.

"Is your mom in this too." Jason asked, curious. He hasn't met her parents in person yet. Anita shook her head.

"No, my mamí met my mom when she lived in New York."

"Oh." Jason frowned.

"What?" Anita asked.

"I was just hoping your mom went to school here too. So I could finally see them. I would've imagined they made a cute couple in high school."

"I know that mamí was dating a girl in her senior year." Anita said. She then looked at Darwin, "What year is this?" She asked him. Darwin marked the page with his arm and turned to the cover. Anita read it, _2011-2012_. She thought for a second, "My mamí would've been dating that girl at the time." She said.

"If this was the years twenty eleven and twenty twelve then doesn't that mean our parents would be in here too?" Lacy asked Jason. Jason shrugged.

"Perhaps?" He wondered, "Can you turn the page back?" He then asked Darwin. Darwin rolled his eyes and flipped back a page. On that page was a picture of their mother, _Quinn Fabray_. The siblings smiled at each other. Lacy paid close attention to her hair. It was cut short and dyed pink, horribly. Lacy touched her hair. Blonde, short and pink bangs. She was following her mother's footsteps.

"Now go forward two pages." Lacy said. Darwin sighed flipped the pages forward two, _Noah "Puck" Puckerman_. The siblings laughed at their father's mohawk. He no longer wears his hair like that so it was a bit strange to see it.

"Wait 'til mom and dad sees this." Jason said pulling out his phone. He took a picture of his dad then sent it to his mom and dad.

"Okay, kids, let's get started." Mr. Shue said as he walked into the chior room. He wrote _Regional's_ on the board and underlined it, "I was in Principal Sylvester's office and she told me that if we don't make it to National's this year that she will fire me.

"But Mister Shue, why worry? We haven't lost a Regional's in over twelve years." Leonardo said.

"Yeah, and we haven't lost a National's in over seven." Sausha said.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try. The hard work and practice we put into our performances is what brings home the trophy. Which is why this week we are going to work on finding music for our set list for Regional's." Mr. Shue said, "This year's theme is music from two thousand and twelve. I bet if you ask your parents they can help you pick a good song from that year."

Everyone's faces brightened. Darwin pulled the Thunderclap closer to him. Now, they couldn't wait.

"We're home!" Jason hollered as he and Lacy stepped inside their house.

"Yeah, yeah, I agree." They heard their mom say quietly in the kitchen, "I mean, I don't want to do it. I just think it's in best mind. For both us and the kids." Jason and Lacy followed the sound of her voice.

"What?" Jason asked as the two of them stood in the entryway of the kitchen. Their parents looked up at them.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"What's the good idea that's in best mind for all of us?" Jason asked. Their parents looked at each other, hesitantly.

"Have a seat, kids." Quinn said motioning to the two stools across from them. Lacy and Jason took their seats.

"Kids, your mother and I were talking and we think we should get a divorce." Noah said.


End file.
